The Diary Of Private Ivy Beck
by Music4eva1414
Summary: SEQUAL TO PAST TO PRESENT! "Umm, excuse me, are you Thomas 'Skipper' Wilson?" "Well that depends on who you are." "I'm Ivy Beck and I'm pretty sure that I'm your daughter." PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Kidnapping

**Welcome all! Just so you know: THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO PAST TO PRESENT! SO GO AND READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY OR ELSE THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENCE AT ALL! Sorry about yelling, but I don't want any flames. :) Enjoy! XOXO**

****

Chapter 1

Kidnapping

Beth flew high above the clouds. She dialed up Jessica as she flew.

"Hello?" the familiar voice rang out through the cockpit.

"Hey Jess, I'm on my way home."

"Great Beth, thanks for makin' the byes quick I know it's hard to do." Jessica said

"Yeah it was really hard to say good bye to Kowalski."

"I understand."

"Sure you do." Beth spat sarcastically

"Awww, c'mon Beth! Don't make me feel bad! I'm just trying to take care of us that's all!"

"Okay." Beth said, then she heard some background noise on Jessica's end.

"Just where do you think you're goin' little lady?" Jess said, her daughter's voice was heard in the background.

"Just outside mom! I wanna wait for Beth!" she replied bitterly

"Fine. Just be careful." Jessica said

"Nah. I'm gonna go get kidnapped by a psychotic dolphin." Ivy replied sarcastically. Beth could hear the front door slam behind her.

Jessica's voice returned to normal, "Did you hear her? She's been like that almost ever since you left."

"She's just a kid Jess... Don't take her too seriously." Beth said quickly

"I know, I know."

"Look Jess, I'll be home in a few. Talk to you then." Beth said, abruptly ending their conversation. She continued to fly the helicopter, even though it was on autopilot. She had a feeling Ivy had figured out the message she had left behind.

…

As Beth neared their small Northern Michigan cabin she could see a small black and white figure on the porch of the cabin. Ivy stood writing in her diary.

Beth landed the helicopter in front of the cabin and jumped out.

"Hey there Ivy!" Beth cried as the small penguin ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hia!" the penguin exclaimed, she was small, very skinny, roughly between the ages of fourteen and fifteen, her feathers were cut into long bangs and died dark purple in some places. Her large sapphire blue eyes shined and her scared wrists wrapped around her diary and purple ink pen.

"Jess inside?" Beth asked her, Ivy was quite for a moment, "What is it Ivy?"

"Yeah, she's inside...Aunt...Beth." Ivy whispered, a huge smile spread across Beth's lips.

"You figured it out!" she said, giving her niece a hug

"It wasn't hard Aunt Beth, you practically led me to my birth certificate! So your brother is my dad?" Ivy asked, she talked very quickly in a hushed whisper.

"Yes..." Beth said smirking. Ivy's mother, Jessica had decided that Ivy would never know her father, never meet him, never know his name, and never know Beth was her aunt. Beth however, thought this to be horrible unfair, for she herself had gone through life no knowing who her father was and it had been living hell. It was only fair Ivy knew, and what if their was a problem? Ivy would need Skipper's help.

Ivy was about to speak when Jessica walked outside. She was a bit taller than Beth, had baby blue eyes, her black feathers were cut to look like a long bob, and she wore a stern expression on her beak. "Beth, Ivy get inside! Camille has locked onto Blowhole and he's headed this way!"

Everyone ran inside. The cottage was small and at the kitchen table sat Camille, a very petite looking penguin with warm brown eyes, and black feathers that were sharply layered with bits of dark red in them. She was tapping away on her laptop and didn't even look up when the group walked over.

"He'll be here in roughly ten minu-" There was a crash. Glass breaking then Camille screaming as the large kitchen window broke and a huge silver gun metal claw burst through grabbing the punk looking penguin and dragging her back out the window. Beth and Jessica attacked the claw with every move they could but several more claws broke through more windows.

Ivy began panicking. She ran to the coat closet down the hall and pounded out the code next to the door on the keypad to secure "The Machine", every time she messed up a number and had to restart.

Ivy heard her mother yell as a claw grasped her around her waist.

"JESS!" Beth yelled as a claw tried to grab her but she jumped just in time, "Ivy!" Beth cried as she dodged another claw, "Is it secure?" Ivy knew what she meant and nodded.

"He won't be able to get it!" Ivy responded as she ran from a claw that was after her. The she dodged it again but successfully tripped over her skateboard and hit her bead on the couch. She rubbed her beak and ran across the room to avoid the claw.

"Go- AH!" Beth screamed as a claw grabbed her flipper, she held onto the couch as it tried to drag her out the window. "IVY!" she yelled to her niece who was doing fairly well not getting caught, "GO! GO TO YOUR FATHER!" she whipped out her special pocket knife and pulled out the knife edge. She threw it so it stuck in the wall by Ivy's head, "SHOW HIM THAT! AND TELL JOHN I LOVE HIM!" Beth yelled as loud as she could then the claw finally won and pulled her out along with Jessica and Camille. Ivy sat, breathing heavily as she comprehended what had just happened, then she hear a noise. A very sickening noise. Criiiiiinck...

Metal on metal.

Ivy peered around to see the claw that was after her sliding over the stainless steal refrigerator then out the window, holding a life sized penguin stuffed animal. Exactly Ivy's size.

Then all was silent.

Ivy pulled out the pocket knife and read the inscription aloud, "'To Elizabeth Antigone Wilson on your 14th birthday. With love, Mom and Thomas' I'm gonna find you Thomas."

She got up and grabbed her backpack and threw the necessities in, Beth's knife, her scarf (it was getting chilly out), money, food, cell phone, and diary. She ran to the helicopter and started it up. She didn't know her father's address so she just activated the auto pilot to go back to Beth's last destination. She read the coordinates.

"Looks like I'm headed to the Big Apple!"

…

Phew! First chapter DONE! Whoot whoot! XD PLEASE! Review! Shanks! :) Next chappie will be posted soon loves until then get ready for a lot of fun! X3

Music out! Peace


	2. Father Meet Daughter

Chapter 2  
Father Meet Daughter

Ivy sat back and rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm herself. She sighed and took everything in. Her mother, aunt, and fellow team member had been taken captive by Blowhole and now their only hope was she could get her father to help her. That was all she had to do. Ask her father for help. She figured she wasn't going to like him so she would rescue her team and get out.

_But what if I like him? What if he's nice? What if I want to stay with my dad? _Ivy though as the auto pilot took her to New York City. She sighed in confusion and reached for her phone and hit the first speed dial. It rang several times as Ivy mumbled, "C'mon, pick up dammit!" finally on the last ring a groggy voice answered.

"Uhhh... Hullo?" a half asleep male voice answered

"How the hell were you still sleeping Justin?" Ivy exclaimed

"Why the hell are you awake Ivy?" Justin spat back

"Shut up, it's one in the afternoon!" Ivy replied

"Exactly! It's winter break. You should still be sleeping."

"Mom had me up early cause Beth came home today."

"Oh yea, how's Beth?"

"Good...well not really...that's what I called you about."

"This better be good. You woke me up 2 hours off schedule! Did she not take the news of you finding out about your newly discovered relationship well?"

"No, she took it fine but well..."

"...well what? C'mon Ivy, we're best friends. You can tell me anything." Ivy could hear his bed squeak as he sat up on the other end.

"Blowhole kidnapped her. Her and mom and Camille! They're gone and now I'm going to see my father. He's the only one who can help me get them back!"

Justin was silent for a moment, "Whoa. This was worth waking up early! So, when are you picking me up for your epic trip to see your pop?"

Ivy sighed, "I've already left. I love you Justin but you and I both know your left hook is like getting punched in the face by a Care Bear."

"Very funny Ivy." Justin growled, annoyance in his voice. Ivy giggled, she loved to mess with Justin.

"Look, I don't know how long I'll be gone so just look after everything here okay?"

"Sure thing Ives, just don't die."

"I'll do my best." Ivy smirked, Justin had the best sense of humor.

"You better or else you're grounded!" Justin chuckled

"'Kay Justin, whatever you say. But I better get off my phone and fly this baby!"

"See ya." then the line went dead.

…

The HQ was quite. Private and Kowalski sat in a corner working on their writing skills as Rico sat across from them sharpening an ax. Now Skipper was sipping some coffee as he looked at a newspaper. He pretended to just look at the pictures, when in fact he was reading the paper just fine. He didn't want his men to think he was too smart, or else they could end up like Manfredi and Johnson.

Kowalski held a book in his hand and leafed through the final pages he had left to read. It was Shakespeare, his favorite. Kowalski had to hold back tears at this point. It was the wedding scene from Much Ado About Nothing, Benedict and Beatrix were about to be wed and there love mad him think of his love. He missed Beth. He missed her starry blue eyes, her silky feathers and her sharp wit, terribly.

The tallest penguin was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock at the fishbowl entrance. It sounded exactly like Beth's knock so Kowalski raced up and shoved the bowl out of the way, only to come face to face with a female penguin...

Only she wasn't Beth. She looked like her, but it wasn't her. For one, she was much shorter, about Private's height, with sharp black and purple bangs, very skinny, but she had Beth's eyes.

"Umm..." Ivy stuttered, "Mr. Wilson?"

Skipper bolted up the latter to the fishbowl, threw Kowalski out of the way and climbed up so that he was face to face with Ivy.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Thomas 'Skipper' Wilson?" Ivy asked

Skipper paused, "Well that depends on who you are."

"I'm Ivy Beck and I'm pretty sure that I'm your daughter."

…

**Sorry it took so long to update, for those of you who don't know my grandmother recently died so I decided to take a break from everything. Thank you all for understanding! Sorry this chapter was so short but the details were needed! See you all next time! **

**-XOXO Music**


	3. Ivy Wilson?

Chapter 3

Ivy Wilson?

Skipper slammed the fishbowl over the hole faster than Ivy had time to react. He jumped down from the ladder and brushed his fins off on his sides. The other three penguins looked at each other with different expressions. Private looked a little more hurt than anything, Kowalski looked like he was thinking hard, and Rico seemed amused by the long strand of swear words Ivy was screaming above them.

"Do you think that was necessary Skippah? Couldn't we just have seen what she wanted?" Private asked

"She had Beth's eyes..." Kowalski whispered

" Wastard! Wackwass! Wouchewag!" Rico exclaimed, repeating what Ivy was still screaming

"Sorry Private, no can do, She's a Dane, here to get rid of me, take me away! Stop that Rico. Don't repeat her foul language. And what was that, Kowalski?"

Kowalski looked up and repeated, this time louder, "She has Beth''s eyes."

"Get Beth out of your mind. That's an order, lieutenant." Skipper said as he headed over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Skippah? Are you just going to leave her out there in the cold while screaming swear words?" Private asked as he followed his leader into the other area of their base.

"It's the only think I can do, Private." Skipper said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me Skipper, but if we leave her out there, she's going to attract attention!" Kowalski complained

Skipper groaned, he figured he should probably tell her to get lost. He pushed back the fishbowl and came face to face with the same penguin, but she was different. It looks as though she had been crying.

Ivy sniff and begged.,"Please, p-please let me in... I'm c-cold... a-and I have... a proposition."

"Which is?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

"Let me in or else your sister is going to die."

"Why?"

"Blowhole."

Skipper moved out of the way so Ivy could jump down.

"Start at the very beginning." he commanded

"He attacked. He got Mom, Beth, and Camille. Some how he missed me."

"And who would this mom person be?" Skipper asked

"Jessica Beck"

Skipper flinched.

She had those perfect hips, that delicious Southern Belle voice, and the sharpest wit of anyone Skipper had ever met. The memories rushed back and made him weak in the knees. Kowalski ran behind his leader in case he passed out.

"Are you okay, Skipper?"

Skipper gave a shaky nod, but quickly regained his cool."I want a DNA test done right now, Kowalski. If She's mine and Jessica's kid, I want to know right now!"

Kowalski ran off to his lab.

"Rico! Get all our weapons together. Blowhole may attack at any moment. "

Rico did as he was told.

"What about me Skippah?" Private asked

"Keep her here. Under no circumstances may she leave. No one can know that she's here." Skipper said as he headed of to the kitchen and poured himself some fresh coffee.

Ivy growled and marched right over to Skipper, "She? I have a name! Look, I get you and my mom had a bad split or something, but you're still my dad an-"

"There's no proof that you're mine." Skipper hissed back. He started to walk away but Ivy stepped in front of him.

"What's you're problem? I'm still your guest! Just treat me with some respect, I'm not your prisoner!"

"You were never invited! I don't even want you here! Blowhole's gonna come after you and find you here! Do you think I want to have to deal with that right now? I just managed to get through a visit with my sister, and now she's been taken by my arch enemy! Can you blame me for being stressed! And this confusion with Jessica... and you... well I can't deal with it right now! Okay?"

Ivy nodded and slowly trudged back over to where Private was sitting and sat next to him in silence for a few moments. She then realized she didn't know this young penguin's name.

"I'm Ivy."

"Hello, I'm Private." he replied

"Nice to meet you." Ivy said quietly and she then began searching through her backpack until she found her diary and pen. She scribbled down an entry ask the other penguins did as Skipper commanded.

Ivy paused and looked up art Private, "Why do you think I'm not allowed to leave?"

"Well, Blowhole could come at any moment and snatch you away. If he did that without us tracking where he went, well... we would have no purpose to keep you here." Skipper butted in

"So I'm basically shark bate?"

"Technically, you'd be dolphin bate." Kowalski said as he reappeared into the room, "Now, open." he said and pulled out a Q-tip, Ivy stick out her tongue and Kowalski took a sample of her spit and then did the same for Skipper.

"I'll have the results momentarily."

Skipper nodded and began to pace back and forth by the door that lead to Kowalski's lab. Ivy's flippers began to shake. She didn't know if she should be excited or scared to find out if this man was really her father. She went back to writing in her journal until Kowalski appeared.

"There's no doubt about it. She's yours, Skipper."

…

**TAH DAH! I finally updated! Hooray! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long! :( Life has gotten in the way... **

**But I'm back now! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully update soon. **

**I've been thinking of starting a blog/vlog thing on Tumblr or Youtube, what do you guys think? It would probably keep me more motivated to update.**

**Yay or nay? **

**Okay, well thank you SO much for reading, you guys mean the world to me! Hopefully I'll talk to you guys soon! **


End file.
